


The Point of It All

by ChickenLover_88



Series: My Exo One-Shots/Short Stories/Dreams [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Homophobia, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Teenage Drama, cursing, i was bored, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenLover_88/pseuds/ChickenLover_88
Summary: I may end up changing the discription because it doesn't really match what I've written so far.Anyways...Oh Sehun:A hot and intelligent 18 year old that is obsessed with comics, bubble tea and his baby Vivi. He loves the LGBT community dearly.Kim Jongin:A sexy and somewhat intelligent 19 year old that is outgoing, goofy and has an overall great personality, except...He supposedly hates gays.





	1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a three-shot short story that I literally dreamed about for about 2 years. It was on my Wattpad account, but I never posted it. I hope you guys enjoy it and please give love to my other stories if you don't mind! Thank you so much!

Ongoing Story: ***currently on hiatus***

[Mystic Affairs: The Strange Hippie & His Guardian Angel](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1172527/mystic-affairs-the-strange-hippie-his-guardian-angel-hiatus-fluff-mpreg-collegeau-sulay-potential-mafiaau-bottomsuho)

One-shot:

[Bear Cubs & Baby Penguins](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1174032/bear-cubs-baby-penguins-fluff-mpreg-exo-kai-kyungsoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why it's marked as complete when it's obviously not. I gotta figure out how to change it.


	2. New Beginnings

The scenery was different, but it was pretty nice.

It would take some getting used to.

After helping his dad haul all of the heavy stuff into the house, Sehun sat at the end of their driveway while his parents continued to unpack. He wasn't used to the city life and scenery, being born and raised in the country side of Boseong-gun.

Green grass, fresh air, big trees, dogs barking and howling from deep within the woods.

Although he was excited about a new change, he really missed his old home and all of his friends from school.

"Sehun, honey! Come eat a snack and get ready!"

As if on cue, his stomach rumbled. Registering his mother's words in his mind, Sehun ran inside eager to fill his empty tummy.

"Momma, what do I need to get ready for?" He asked, thick brows furrowing into a curious frown.

"Your father and I met our neighbors while we were moving last week." Said his mother as she rummaged around the cabinets, looking for a quick snack.

"Oh. Are they nice people?" He asked, watching as his mom shuffled around the messy kitchen.

Jihye paused and looked at her son over her shoulder.

"Yes! They're really nice people. In fact, they're so nice that they invited us over for dinner tonite." She squealed, shooting her son a blinding smile before turning back to the cabinet.

Sehun cocked a brow. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

He leaned against the kitchen entrance and licked his chapped lips. "I don't wanna go."

"Why not, son?" Jihye asked as she tossed him 2 bags of potato chips.

"I just don't want to go, Momma." He sighed, tearing open the bag of chips and tossing a few into his mouth.

"Sehunnie, that's not nice. You have to come eat dinner at The Kim's with us." She said as she watched her son pig out on the chips.

He began to whine. 

"Momma! I don't wanna go!" He screeched over a mouth full of chips.

Jihye rolled her eyes. "What if I told you that they had a son around your age?"

"I don't care." He grumbled, bottom lip jutted out forming a pout.

Chuckling at her son's immature behavior, she ruffled his hair. "He really wants to meet you, Sehun."

"But I don't want to meet him. I'm not in the mood to meet anybody" He hissed, batting his mom's hands away from his hair.

"He said that he wants to show you his comic book collection." She snickered.

Sehun really enjoyed reading comic books, but he still didn't want to meet his neighbors.

It was Sehun's turn to roll his eyes. "I don't want to see it."

Humming, Jihye snatched the empty chip bags from her son and tossed them into the trash. "Mrs. Kim told me that Sum Cafe has really tasty  _chocolate bubble tea_."

Sehun's ears perked to the sound of chocolate bubble tea. "That's because it does."

He always wanted to visit the Sum Cafe, but he couldn't because they lived too far away.

"Don't be telling me this unless you're planning on taking me there." He sassed, internally cursing himself because he knew that he went too far.

His mom smiled victoriously. "Dinner's at 8 tonight. Don't be late."

Not everything she mentioned was true, but she knew that Sehun would refuse to go. She knew that bubble tea and comic books were his weakness.

"Hurry up and get dressed so we can get going. You only have one hour!" She yelled, making her way upstairs to put on her makeup.

"Ugh! Fine Momma." Sehun mumbled, dragging his feet upstairs to his room.

He could hear his parents snickering from the end of the hallway.

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

Two hours.

Sehun waited two hours to meet Mr. and Mrs. Kim's son.

What was his name again?

Joseph?

John?

Jonathan?

Whatever the hell his name was, never showed, so Sehun left. He was dying from boredom as he listened to his parents talk about politics and whatever nonsense adults usually gossip about.

The Kim's were so  _posh and polished._ He felt like a peasant sitting at their massive dining table.

They were all smiles, but they were as fake as Mrs. Kim's stiff boobs.

After stripping down to his boxers, he flopped face down onto his bed, groaning into the pillow. "Jihye's gonna chew my head off for leaving."

Sighing, he rolled over and grabbed his phone, opening up Twitter and checking his news feed. Nothing seemed to change since he moved and he was surprised to see his DMs empty.

"No new messages...hmm..."

Shrugging, he turned his phone off and placed it onto his nightstand. It's been a long day and he was exhausted.

He ended up drifting off to sleep several minutes later as his body went lax, melting into the mattress.

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

Sehun was right.

As soon as he woke up, there was his mother, standing at the foot of his bed with an unimpressed scowl on her face.

He sheepishly smiled as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"G-good morning, Mom-"

"That was very rude of you to suddenly leave the Kim's house like that, you know." Jihye hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But, I really had somewhere to be...I-I-"

"Please excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Kim, Mom, Dad. I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I have to go check on my sick dog.  _Really, Sehun_?" Said his mother mockingly, eyes narrowing into slits. Sehun scoffed.

"Well what else could I say? You guys were boring me half to freaking death with your adult nonsense and gossip!" He hollered, throwing up his arms exasperatedly.

"It wasn't nonsense, we were talking about expanding your father and I companies by striking a deal with the Kims! You'd know that if you weren't busy fiddling with that God forsaken phone under the table! I saw you, you're not slick mister!" Said Jihye, walking over to smack Sehun across his head.

"Ouch! I don't care about you and Dad's stupid deals! It doesn't concern me anyway, God!"

Okay, so, that wasn't necessarily true.

Sehun was his Dad's only heir for the company.

He was grateful to Jihye getting her niece to take over her company in the near future.

He didn't want to be in charge of sex toys, lube, and lingerie.

He inwardly cringed at the thought.

Why is he the only child? Jihye should've convinced his dad to allow her to have a kid by him.

He was startled from his onslaught of life-changing thoughts when Jihye suddenly let out a high pitched "See you at breakfast, Sehunnie!"

"Jesus, women and their ever-changing moods." He mumbled, pulling his Iron Man duvet over his head.

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

After showering and getting dressed, Sehun decided to take Vivi along with him to a nearby park to get some fresh air.

He's been living in the neighborhood for almost a week now, but the only time he would leave the house was to either run errands around the city, or to visit the Kims.

Speaking of the Kims, he's starting to speculate about his mom's mental well being.

She's been going on and on about him 'meeting their son' and yet, he has yet to see a young boy around his age walking around the Kim's house.

Well, the Kim's house-or shall we say,  _mansion_ \- is quite huge. Maybe he's there, but he's in some other room or whatever.

It's not like Sehun is really  _looking for him._

He's just curious about who this guy may be, since Jihye won't  _shut up_ about how  _cool and handsome he is._

Sehun's bottom lip jut out, forming a pout.

Maybe she's throwing shade.

Is this Kim son character really all that great?

If he's all that, then why not  _adopt him_  or something?

Okay, now he's just thinking irrationally.

"Your dog's been trying to break free for _quite_ a while now. Why won't you let em' play with the other dogs? They're all pretty friendly, I promise." A random voice said, jolting Sehun out of his momentary 'brain fart'.

He looked up to see a guy standing a few feet away from him cuddling a brown dog in his arms while 2 other dogs yapped happily at his flip-flop clad feet.

Clearing his throat, he bent down to unhook the leash from Vivi and watched as the pup dashed across the field at top speed.

The stranger's 2 dogs wagged their tails happily as they chased behind Vivi, nipping at his tail and hind legs as they played.

Sehun looked over to see the stranger placing the brown pup on the ground with a serene smile gracing his plump lips.

His shoulders were pretty broad, and his skin was beautifully tanned.

And that jawline... _sharp._

Sehun 'mentally' whistled.

Wow, this guy was attractive.

"Thanks, you're also fairly attractive yourself." The stranger chuckled, smirking at Sehun with slightly pink cheeks.

Wait.

Did he say that aloud?

"Yeah, you kinda did." Said the tanned male, giggling behind his hand.

He said that aloud, too?

The tanned male guffawed whole-heartedly. "You said that aloud, too!"

Sehun's face, neck, and ears turned a deep scarlet as he muttered curse words under his breath.

Damn his Dad for passing on an embarrassing trait to his son.

"Wow, weird, attractive, and funny? I like you already. What's your name if you don't mind me asking?" Said the tanned male, wiping an invisible tear from the corner of his eyes.

Sehun narrowed his eyes at the guy. "Just because I find you attractive, doesn't give you the right to openly insult me and then ask me my name."

That earned him a smug smile and a wink from the stranger as he walked over to stand a little too close to Sehun for his liking.

"Okay, so within this five to ten minute time frame of me meeting you, I've learned a few things about you," Said the tanned male, holding up a hand as he began to count with his fingers.

"And what are those things?" Sehun asked, cocking a thick brow in amusement.

"Mm, one: you're a little weird. Two: you're attractive. Three: you're funny, and four: you must  _really_ find me attractive, because you've said it a few times already." He whispered, leaning in closer to Sehun, breath fanning over the taller male's neck.

Their eyes clashed for a few moments until Sehun looked away.

This guy's stare is too intense, but his eyes are pretty.

"Five:...I-I have an in-intense stare ...an-and s-six: my-m-my e-eyes are p-pretty." Said the tanned male, trying and failing miserably at holding back from laughing at Sehun's constipated expression.

Sehun quickly schooled his face into a nonchalant expression and turned to face the tanned male- who was still laughing btw.

"W-well I can honestly say that I've learned  _quite_ a few things about you, too." He mumbled, rolling his eyes at the high pitch 'oh, really?' thrown at him.

Holding up one of his hands, he counted his fingers mockingly. "One: you're attractive- oh shut up, will you?!" He screeched, reaching over to smack the stranger on his arm.

The tanned male threw up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. Sorry... w-what did you learn?" He asked, snickering slightly.

Throwing him a brief glare, Sehun continued. "Two: you must love dogs a lot, considering the fact that you have 3. Three: you have a lot of nerve to insult someone you've barely met well over 20 minutes ago- I should really smack you for that. The  _audacity._ Four: you laugh too much. It wasn't even that big of a deal and yet you're over here pissing your pants over nothing."

"And five: I think that you're a little stuck up brat who talks a lot more than I expected," The tanned male added, swiftly dodging the punch Sehun threw towards his face. "You didn't tell me your name, by the way?"

"As if I'd tell you. I've already said too much to a stranger anyway. Adios, asshole." Sehun hissed, jogging over to Vivi and picking up the overly excited pup.

He headed towards the park exit with Vivi tucked into his jacket, ignoring the tanned male who shouted 'see you soon, weird one!'.

He could feel that intense stare linger on his back as he got further away from the park.

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

Sure enough after one week, he saw that fucker again.

Oh, but here's the kicker: He's  _Kim Jongin_

The  _mysterious_ Kim son that  _never_ showed up for dinner every time Sehun's parents were invited over.

Sehun didn't know if he should feel glad that he finally met the guy- so that he can stay home from now on.

Or if he should be upset about the fact that this disrespectful asshole is the one and only son of these plastic ass Korean Ken and Barbie  _rejects._

At least now his mom can  _shut up_ about meeting 'The Kim Heir'. He couldn't stand to hear another word about how excited she was for them to collaborate with The Kims.

All because of Sehun's little encounter with Jongin last week. He wasn't going to mention it, but Jongin just  _had_ to open those pretty, plush lips of his and tell _everything_.

Here's how it happened: It was a Friday evening and The Kims had invited The Ohs over for dinner. Again.

Sehun immediately declined. He'd rather spend his Friday home alone with his Xbox while pigging out on ramen-ttang. 

But noooooooooo.

The Korean Barbie just  _had_ to ruin his plans by saying: "Please bring Sehun-shi with you, my son refuses to eat with us unless Sehun accompanies you tonight."

Jihye went full blown ballistic and she made sure Sehun couldn't worm his way out of coming along.

So she went and complained to his dad while doing aegyo.

Damn that man and his weakness for younger women.

It's such a shame, really and Sehun is already fed up with everything.

_Man, he really needed a huge cup of that chocolate bubble tea right now._

_Wait._

"MOM!! YOU LIED TO ME!!"

He could hear his parents snickering from within the kitchen.

 

 

**See you next chapter :)**

**Author's Note:**

> *****If there are any similarities to any other stories out there, I sincerely apologize. It's totally unintentional & I'd really appreciate it if someone nicely point it out to me. I'll immediately rewrite anything that seems plagiarized.*****
> 
> PLEASE don't copy my story! Anyway, thanks for reading!!
> 
> ***** I LOVE the LGBTQ community, btw! #TeamPansexual *****


End file.
